Project Summary/Abstract: The Developmental Research Program of our GI SPORE is designed to provide initiating funds for novel explorations related to GI cancer and integrate the awardee into the SPORE community. The Program continues to be a major focus of the SPORE because it provides for a continuous flow of innovative ideas and activity to stimulate investigation in the context of SPORE translational research. The Developmental Research Program provides a means to respond to new opportunities, and is designed to encourage and facilitate new research efforts. The Program takes advantage of the broad expertise of researchers at The Johns Hopkins University and of external investigators by providing funds for pilot projects with potential for development into full-fledged translational research avenues, collaborations, and new methodologies for integration into other Research Projects.